Värivalot
by Swissy-chan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland on kuuluisa pop rock -laulaja, joka eräänä iltana ennen keikkaa törmää kadulla pieneen poikaan, niin surkean ja yksinäisen näköiseen, että Arthur tuntee suurta myötätuntoa tätä kohtaan.


**Ficin nimi: **Värivalot**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> En omista hahmoja, vaan ne kuuluvat Hetalia-sarjan luojalle Hidekaz Himaruyalle!**  
><strong>

Kirjoitettu hahmojen ihmisnimillä.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland raotti vihreitä silmiään ja käpertyi tiukemmin peittonsa sisään. Hän olisi halunnut nukkua vielä hetken, mutta kaipa oli noustava, kun kellokin oli jo melkein kymmenen aamulla. Arthur venytteli ja päästi pienen kissamaisen vingahduksen, ennen kuin nousi ylös ja veti kulahtaneet farkut jalkaansa. Mies oli juuri kiinnittämässä niitein koristellun vyönsä solkea, kun ovelta kuului koputus, ja huoneeseen astui mies, jonka laineilevat hiukset ylsivät miltei olkapäille. Mies hymyili Arthurille ja toivotti tälle hyvät huomenet.<p>

"Huomenta, Francis", Arthur vastasi haukotellen ja vetäisi vaatekaapistaan metsänvihreän mytyn, joka osoittautui valkein ja mustin tekstein koristetuksi t-paidaksi.

"Aamiainen on valmista", Francis ilmoitti vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla, ja Arthut nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Tulen sinne viidessä minuutissa", hän totesi ja istahti sänkynsä laidalle vetämään sukkia jalkaansa. Mies kampasi vielä nopeasti lyhyet hiuksensa, antoi niiden jäädä suloisesti pörrölleen ja lähti sitten ripeästi kohti alakertaa. Francis odottelikin häntä jo ruokailuhuoneessa, ja hymyili tapansa mukaan Arthurin ilmaantuessa aterialle.

He asuivat kaksin suuressa talossa, jossa oli kaksi kerrosta ja huoneita yli oman tarpeen. Francis oli Arthurin hyvä ystävä ja niinsanottu henkilökohtainen avustaja. Francis teki ruokaa ja kuljetti Arthuria minne tämä ikinä halusikaan mennä. Toisaalta Arthur ei pitänyt siitä, mutta toisaalta Francis teki hyvää ruokaa, ja jos Arthur olisi lähtenyt kaupungille julkisilla kulkuvälineillä, hän ei olisi palannut ehjänä takaisin. Fanit olisivat syöneet hänet elävältä tai jotain vastaavaa. Arthur oli melkoisen kuuluisa, erityisesti nuorison keskuudessa.

"Sinulla on keikka tänä iltana", Francis kertoi Arthurin hörppiessä teetä sinikuvioisesta posliinikupista. "Kello kahdeksalta European Stadionilla. Meidän täytyy tosin mennä sinne jo viiden paikkeilla, joten jos haluat tehdä jotain siihen asti..."

"Lähdetään kaupungille", Arthur totesi keskeyttäen Franciksen. Ranskalaismies veti syvään henkeä ja hymyili – hän oli tottunut Arthurin käytökseen. Mies oli ollut tuollainen aina lapsesta lähtien.

"Sano vain, milloin lähdetään", Francis sanoi katsoen toista pää kallellaan. Arthur nakersi leivänkulmaa mietteliään näköisenä, ja totesi sitten: "Heti kun olen valmis. Joskus puoli kahdentoista aikaan, ehkäpä."

Francis nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, ja lähti valmistelemaan lähtöä. Syötyään Arthur kiipesi yläkertaan, ja suunnisti suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen ja suihkuun. Mies käänsi veden lämpimälle ja vaahdotti hiuksiinsa rutkasti liikaa shampoota. Parikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin Arthur veti ylleen kulahtaneet farkkunsa ja valkean kauluspaidan, josta jätti ylimmän napin napittamatta. Puoli kahdeltatoista Arthur istahti aulaan sijoitetulle penkille ja sitoi mustien tennistossujensa nauhat, vetäisi ruskean nahkatakin ylleen ja lähti Franciksen perässä tämän autolle.

Francis parkkeerasi autonsa eräälle hiljaiselle sivukujalle, ja seurasi sitten Arthuria kaupungin kaduilla kaupasta toiseen. Arthur ei edes yrittänyt peitellä henkilöllisyyttään aurinkolaseilla tai vastaavilla, sillä hänet olisi tunnistanut joka tapauksessa. Arthur joutui kirjoittamaan nimikirjoituksia parissa kaupassa sekä ravintolassa, jossa kaksikko söi lounasta. Kirjoittaessaan Arthur hymyili pienesti, ehkä jopa hieman omahyväisesti. Francis ymmärsi kyllä miksi, ja hymyili Arthurin ilmeelle. Tämä oli lapsesta pitäen ollut hieman yksinäinen ja erilainen, eikä kukaan varmasti olisi tuolloin arvannut, että siitä pienestä Arthurista tulisi jonain päivänä kuuluisa pop rock -laulaja.

Arthur ja Francis onnistuivat viettämään kaupungilla monta tuntia, ja lopulta rauhoittavan kahvilatuokion jälkeen he suuntasivat takaisin Franciksen autolle, sillä kello oli jo puoli viisi, ja heillä alkoi olla pian kiire.

Arthur kuuli nyyhkäisyn vasemmalta puoleltaan ja pysähtyi. Hän kurkisti tiiliseinässä olevaan syvennykseen, ja näki pienen, vaaleahiuksisen pojan istuvan maassa seinään nojaten. Pojalla oli selkeästi kylmä, olihan syksy jo melko pitkällä, eikä tällä ollut yllään kuin polvimittaiset, ruskeat housut ja lyhythihainen, hieman likainen valkea kauluspaita. Arthur katseli poikaa hetken ja tunti pistoksen sisällään. Hänen kävi poikaa sääliksi.

Arthur riisui takkinsa ja laskeutui pojan tasolle. Nopealla liikkeellä hän kiepautti takin pikkuisen pojan harteille. Arthurin sydän oli pysähtyä, kun poika käänsi sinisten silmiensä katseen mieheen vieressään, ja hetken ajan nämä kaksi vain tuijottivat toisiaan. Lopulta Franciksen huhuilut havahduttivat Arthurin, joka rykäisi, nousi seisomaan ja sanoi: "Pidä se. Tarvitset sitä."

Pikkupoika puristi hämmentyneenä takin reunoja, ja hymyili sitten Arthurille.

"Kiitos", poika heläytti ja hymyili niin viattoman iloisesti, että Arthur oli unohtaa kiireensä. Vasta Franciksen huutaessa Arthurin nimeä mies havahtui ja juoksi ystävänsä luokse.

"Mihin oikein jäit? Huolestuin tosissani, kun katosit noin vain yhtäkkiä!" Francis moitti Arthuria heidän istuutuessaan autoon. "Ja mihin hukkasit takkisi? Vilustut, jos kuljet tuossa ilmassa ilman takkia!"

"Lakkaa paapomasta minua, Francis", Arthur ärähti. "Pärjään kyllä ilman jatkuvaa paapomistakin, kiitos vain."

"Anteeksi, Arthur", Francis sanoi hieman loukkaantuneen kuuloisesti. "Mutten voi antaa sinun vain mennä porhaltaa kuin mikäkin huolimaton katujen kasvatti."

"Jätä saarnasi", Arthur mutisi. "En halua pilata keikkaa riitelemällä kanssasi."

Francis oli hetken hiljaa, ja totesi sitten rauhallisesti: "Totta, olet oikeassa. Anteeksi."

Arthur ei sanonut enää mitään aiheesta, ja jonkin verran myöhemmin he astuivat ulos autosta European Stadionin henkilökunnan parkkipaikalla, ja kävelivät takaovesta sisään.

"Hienoa, että tulitte", ovella seissyt, mustiin pukeutunut turvamies kiiruhti Arthurin rinnalle. "Teitä odotetaankin jo. Sallikaa minun johdattaa teidät pukuhuoneeseen."

Arthur astui sisään turvamiehen osoittamasta ovesta ja rentoutui huomatessaan huoneen sisustuksen myötäilevän hänen tottumuksiaan; oli suuri peilipöytä, monta rekkiä vaatteita, yksinkertainen vaalea sermi sekä Arthurin virallinen stylisti Antonio Carriedo, ikuinen ilopilleri, joka nytkin juoksi leveästi hymyillen tervehtimään Arthuria ja Francista.

"Arthur, ei kai haittaa, että toin pari ystävääni mukaan?" Antonio kysyi varovasti, kasvoillaan melko toiveikas ilme. Arthur pohti hetken, ja katsoi arvioiden ruskeahiuksista espanjalaismiestä.

"Ketkä sinä toit?" Arthur kysyi, ja Antonio sanoi hieman naurahtaen: "Oikeastaan he ovat naapureitani, kaksoset Lovino ja Feliciano."

"Tuo tänne", Arthur huokaisi hieman kärsimättömän kuuloisesti. Antonio syöksyi ulos huoneesta, ja saapui hetkistä myöhemmin mukanaan kaksi heitä nuorempaa poikaa, joista toinen hymyili vilpittömän innostuneesti, ja toinen mulkoili epäröivästi kaikkia läsnäolijoita otsatukkansa reunan alta. Kummallakin pojalla oli ruskeat hiukset ja silmät. Ilopilleri, Feliciano, osoittautui Arthurin faniksi sekä innokkaaksi tutustumaan stylistin työhön. Tämän kaksoisveli, Lovino, sanoi tulleensa mukaan vain veljensä seuraksi, mutta seurasi silti tarkasti Antonion liikkeitä ja valmistautumista työhönsä.

Arthur käveli vaaterekkien luokse ja katseli hetken vaatevalikoimaansa. Lopulta hän päätyi mustiin nahkahousuihin, lyhythihaiseen, siniseen paitaan jota koristi edestä Iso-Britannian lippu sekä mustiin nahkakynsikkäisiin, punaiseen kolmiomalliseen kaulahuiviin sekä punaisiin maihinnousutyyppisiin kenkiin. Vaihdettuaan vaatteet Arthur istahti tuolille peilipöydän eteen ja Antonio aloitti työnsä. Arthur rentoutui tuolillaan ja valmistautui henkisesti tulevaan keikkaan. Hän nautti esiintymisestä ja siitä tunteesta, kun yleisö huusi, mutta jokaisen esiintymisen jälkeen hän oli aivan poikki.

Arthur asteli lavalle tehostesavun sekaan, taustabändin soittaessa ensimmäisiä rytmejä. Vain jossain korkealla katsomon yllä vilkkuvat värivalot loivat valaistusta muutoin pimeään tilaan. Arthur asettui seisomaan etualalle lavan keskelle, kohensi toisella kädellään päähänsä asetetun langattoman mikrofonin asentoa ja kannatteli toisella kädellään punaista bassoa, joka roikkui nahkaremmillä hänen olkansa varassa.

Rummutus tiheni ja värivalot vilkkuivat tuplanoupeudella. Arthur veti syvään henkeä, ja valmistautui aloittamaan kappaleen, kun spottivalo syttyi ja valaisi bassoaan näpyttelevän brittimiehen.

_Jo ilta pimenee,  
>kadut kaupunginkin hiljenee,<br>syttyy katulyhdyt  
>hämärän ne valaisee.<em>

_Katuu kuljen yksinäin,  
>mietin missä päin,<br>mahtaa olla turva kodin  
>miks oon mä turvaton?<em>

Arthur veti henkeä ja valmistautui kertosäkeeseen. Hän kuuli kuinka yleisö hakkasi käsiään yhteen ja lauloi Arthurin mukana:

_Jokaisessa aamussa,  
>alkaa päivä uus.<br>Ja jokaisessa illassa,  
>viipyy päivän ihanuus.<em>

Lavan sivussa Francis katseli hymyillen Arthuria. Hänestä näki, että laulu kumpusi sydämestä. Se heijastui tuuheakulmaisen brittimiehen jokaisessa eleessä, tavassa jolla tämä eläytyi musiikkiin ja polki jalkaansa musiikin tahtiin.

_Herätessä mietin taas,  
>missä oon ja mihin meen,<br>mietin miksi elän  
>mä vaan päivän kerrallaan.<em>

_Päivä on kuin jokainen,  
>ei millään tavoin erikoinen,<br>rutiinihan sekin on  
>et kulkee, kulkee vaan!<em>

_Jokaisessa aamussa,  
>alkaa päivä uus.<br>Ja jokaisessa illassa,  
>viipyy päivän ihanuus.<em>

Rumpujen lyönti hidastui ja Arthur hiljensi bassonsa tempoa. Mies muisti palelevan pojan kadun reunassa, ja mietti, missä tämä mahtoi olla nyt. Arthur tunsi pienet kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan, mutta tiesi, ettei niitä havaitsisi kukaan muu kuin hän. Laulu jatkoi hitaammin ennen viimeistä kertosäettä, ja Arthur tuijotti mitään näkemättä suoraan eteenpäin, toistaen laulun sanoja ja naputellen kantapäällään tahtia:

_Jos mä ennustaa vaan osaisin,  
>mitä näkisin?<br>Oisko siinä järkeä,  
>jos maailmaa muuttaisin?<em>

_Vaan jokaisessa aamussa,  
>alkaa päivä uus.<br>Ja jokaisessa illassa,  
>viipyy päivän ihanuus.<em>

Kun Arthur pari tuntia myöhemmin päätti keikkansa, onnittelivat Francis, Antonio, taustabändi ja italialaiskaksoset häntä onnistuneesta keikasta, ja porukalla he kävivät vielä syömässä ravintolassa, ennen kuin Antonio vei pojat kotiin, ja Francis ajoi Arthurin tämän talolle.

Arthur oli rättiväsynyt. Hän viikkasi paitansa ja housunsa siististi tuolille huoneessaan, veti metsänvihreän silkkipyjaman ylleen ja käpertyi peittonsa päälle sängylleen. Mies sulki silmänsä ja hengitti rauhallisesti sisäänsä puhtaiden lakanoiden tuoksua. Hän kuuli, kuinka Francis käveli oven ulkopuolella pysähtyen hetkeksi Arthurin oven taakse, mutta jatkaen sitten hiljaa matkaansa. Arthur hieraisi otsaansa peittoaan vasten, ja hymyili pienesti. Muisto päivällä tavatusta pikkupojasta ja tämän kiitollisesta hymystä saivat Arthurin tuntemaan olonsa hyväksi, olihan hän tehnyt hyvän teon. Yleensä hän vain tiuski kaikille, näytti nyrpeää naamaa ja oli muutenkin hankala. Miehen hymy hyytyi hieman, kun hän pohti kadulla istunutta poikaa. Miksi poika oli istunut siinä palelemassa? Missä tämä mahtoi olla nyt? Oliko hän päässyt turvallisesti kotiin?

Kysymysten paljous ja raskaan päivän aiheuttama uupumus veivät lopulta voiton vaaleahiuksisesta miehestä, ja tämä nukahti syvään uneen.

"Huomenta, _mon ami_".

Tuuheat kulmat rypistyivät hieman silmien tahdissa, kun Arthur ensin painoi silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni ja raotti niitä sitten varovaisesti yrittäen tarkentaa katseensa sänkynsä vieressä seisovaan, vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla puhuvaan Francikseen.

"Anna minun nukkua", Arthur mutisi ja nyki peittonsa reunaa korvilleen. Francis huokaisi ja hymyili pienesti. Arthur painoi päänsä peiton alle, ja sulki silmänsä. Francis pyysi toistamiseen Arthuria nousemaan, olihan kello jo yksitoista, mutta kun britti vastasi hänelle mutisemalla tarvitsevansa unta, Francis vaihtoi taktiikkaa.

Arthur ei pitänyt hiljaisuudesta, joka huoneeseen oli laskeutunut. Hän yritti kuunnella Franciksen liikkuvan, muttei kuullut mitään. Ranskalaismies hymyili kumartuessaan toisen yläpuolelle ottaen varovasti tukea jousitetusta sängystä, ja pian Arthur tunsi, kuinka Francis hipaisi hellästi hänen nenänpäätään sormellaan ja silitti seuraavaksi miehen toista kulmaa.

Arthur ponkaisi istumaan lätkäisten samalla Franciksen käden pois kasvoitaan. Francis naurahti ja suoristautui suloisesti hymyilevien kasvojen katse hienoisesti punertavassa Arthurissa.

"Jopas nousitkin vikkelästi ylös", Francis naurahti helesti, ja Arthur mutisi jotain sen suuntaista kuin "turpa kiinni". Francis käveli ovelle, avasi sen ja vilkaisi vielä hymyillen taakseen sanoessaan: "Aamiainen odottaa, Arthur."

Franciksen lähdettyä huoneesta Arthur kirosi hiljaa, nousi seisomaan ja tepasteli huoneen poikki vaatekaapilleen nykimään sieltä alas jokusen vaatekappaleen, jotka veti ylleen ja tallusteli sitten alakertaan, missä Francis odotteli häntä valmiiksi katetun aamiaispöydän ääressä.

"Ollaanpas sitä mustissa, rokkitähti", Francis naurahti Arthurin istahtaessa pöydän ääreen. Arthur vilkaisi kaapista vetämiään vaatteita. Tosiaan. Hänellä oli mustat farkut, tumma niittivyö sekä hieman liian suuri musta kauluspaita, jonka hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäiden alapuolelle. Täydellinen vastakohta Francikselle, jolla oli kirkkaanpunaiset farkut ja pitkänmallinen sininen villapusero, jonka etuosaan oli kirjailtu Ranskan lippu.

"Ihan sama", Arthur mutisi ja kaatoi itselleen teevettä. Francis istui miestä vastapäätä ja nojasi hymyillen ristittyihin sormiinsa.

"Lähdettäisiinkö tänään kaupungille?" Francis kysyi tarkkaillen Arthurin rekatiota. Britti vilkaisi kuppinsa reunan yli ja kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Suostu nyt vain", Francis pyysi kallistaen hieman päätään. "Keikat vievät nykyään kaiken aikasi, _mon ami_. Vietettäisiin kerrankin yksi päivä kaupungilla vailla kiirettä mihinkään."

"Hyvä on", Arthur myöntyi lopulta ja Francis nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä. Kun Arthur oli syönyt ja käynyt suihkussa, kaksikko lähti Franciksen autolla kohti keskustaa. Parin kaupan jälkeen kaksikko käveli kadulla kohti Franciksen suosikkikahvilaa, kun yllättäen he kuulivat huutoa kadun toiselta puolelta. Kaksikko kääntyi katsomaan, kuten teki moni muukin kadulla kulkija.

Kaksi pientä poikaa pujotteli kadulla kulkevien ihmisten joukossa kahden sinipukuisen poliisin juostessa heidän perässään. Toinen poliiseista puhalsi korviasärkevästi pilliin ja toinen huusi: "Pysähtykää! Lain nimessä!"

Vasta, kun pilliin puhaltanut mies platinanvaaleine hiuksineen kaappasi edellä juosseen pojan syliinsä, Arthur tunnisti tämän. Poika rimpuili kovasti ja huusi, liian suuri ruskea nahkatakki sai hänet näyttämään vielä tuplaten pienemmältä.

"Arthur, eikö tuo ole sinun takkisi?" Francis kysyi, mutta tajusi samassa puhuvansa kuuroille korville. Arthur pujotteli kadun yli, ja Francis lähti hämmentyneenä englantilaisen perään. Autojen torvet tööttäilivät ja poliisit mulkaisivat heitä pahasti.

"Kas, hei Francis", platinanvaaleat pörröhiukset omistava poliisi tervehti tunnistaessaan toisen tulijan. Mies virnisti leveästi ja hänen punaiset silmänsä välähtivät.

"Hei, Gilbert", Francis vastasi hymyillen itselleen ominaisella tavalla. Toisten kohteliaisuudesta välittämättä Arthur katsoi toista poliisia, joka seisoi ryhti suorana toisen pojan vierellä. Poliisin toinen käsi oli valkeaa nallekarhua rutistavan pikkupojan olalla, hänellä oli siististi lakin alle sliipatut vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät.

"Mihin te viette heitä?" Arthur kysyi topakasti Gilbertin tapellessa rimpuilevaa poikaa vastaan.

"Orpokotiin", suoraryhtinen mies vastasi lyhyesti. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, mutta kulmat rypistyivät hieman nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen pojan huutaessa Gilbertin sylistä: "Älkää viekö meitä sinne! Me emme kuulu sinne, se ei ole meidän kotimme!"

"Älä viitsi olla hankala", Gilbert murahti ja kiristi otettaan pojasta. Toisen poliisin (jota Gilbert nimitti Ludwigiksi) vierellä seisova poika värähti ja kyyristi hartioitaan katsellessaan veljensä reuhtomista punasilmäisen miehen sylissä.

"Me tästä lähdemmekin", Ludwig sanoi, ja Gilbert lähti pitkin, suurieleisin askelin kulkemaan edellä kohti kauemmas pysäköityä poliisiautoa. Arthur katseli hetken heidän menoaan. Poika oli lakannut riehumasta, ja kurkki nyt Gilbertin olan yli Arthuriin ja Francikseen. Pojan katse sai Arthurin hämmentymään. Siniset silmät tuijottivat anovasti, kuin apua pyytäen sinisen takin peittämän olkapään yli suoraan Arthuriin.

"Tule", Francis sanoi poliisien kadottua väkijoukkoon. Arthur nyökkäsi ja lähti seuraamaan kiharahiuksista miestä kadun yli – tällä kertaa suojatien kautta – ja mukulakiviselle sivukujalle, jolla Franciksen suosikkikahvila sijaitsi. Kahvila oli melko pieni, mutta hyvällä maulla sisustettu. Francis ja Arthur istahtivat erään nurkkapöydän ääreen punaisille tekonahkasohville toisiaan vastapäätä. Hetkisen kuluttua ruskeahiuksinen poika tuli, otti heidän tilauksensa ja kiiruhti sitten keittiöön valkean esiliinan helma kävelyn tahdissa heilahdellen. Hetkistä myöhemmin hän toi kaksikon kahvit hymyillen varovasti Arthurille, joka soi pikaisesti jäykän hymyn vastaukseksi pojalle ja keskittyi sitten kahviinsa. Poika lähti puolijuoksua takaisin tiskin taakse silmälasipäisen pojan avuksi, mutta vilkuili sieltä epäröivän näköisenä Arthurin ja Franciksen pöytään.

"Mitä mietit, Arthur-pieni?" Francis kysyi laskien kahvikuppinsa alas. Arthur vilkaisi miehen kuppia ja pani merkille kahvin vaaleanpunaisen värin, mutta kohotti sitten katseensa Francikseen. Miehen ilme oli odottavainen.

"Sitä poikaa", Arthur vastasi rehellisesti. Francis hymyili hiukan.

"Ah, Arthur Kirkland, mitä kuulenkaan?" ranskalaismies sanoi viekkaan kuuloisesti, ja Arthur laski varautuneena kuppinsa. "Ettei nuori herra vain välittäisi jostakusta muustakin kuin itsestään? Taitavat olla maailmankirjat sekaisin."

Arthur punehtui hienoisesti, ja mutisi hieman ärtyneenä: "Minä... saat minut kuulostamaan itsekkäältä!"

"Sellaisen kuvan sinä vain yleensä annat", Francis naurahti ja hörppäsi kupistaan. Arthur raapi hajamielisesti niskaansa, ja Francis jatkoi: "Niin... mitä siitä pojasta?"

"Olen miettinyt..." Arthur empi. "Jos hän on orpo, voisin ehkä... adoptoida hänet..."

Francis sylkäisi juuri juomansa kahvit takaisin kuppiinsa ja yski rajusti. Arthur mulkoili häntä.

"Mitä vikaa siinä on?" hän tivasi.

"Sinä adoptoisit pojan?" Francis naurahti kysyvästi. "Ei kuulosta sinun tapaiseltasi."

"Ja sinäkö sen päätät?" Arthur tiuskahti. Francis puisteli päätään.

"En. Enkä kielläkään", Francis iski silmää. "Ideahan on kerrassaan loistava, _mon ami!_"

Arthur hämmentyi hetkeksi, mutta sitten hänen suunpielensä nytkähtivät ylöspäin ja mies nyökkäsi hymyillen. Franciskin hymyili, mutta omalla valloittavalla tyylillään.

"Kävisimmekö huomenna katsomassa heitä?" Francis kysyi.

"Huomenna?" Arthur totesi kohottaen toista kulmaansa. "Mistä kummasta meinasit haalia käsiisi kyseisen orpokodin nimen?"

"Arthur, pikkuinen", Francis naurahti ja sai ystävänsä punehtumaan hienoisesti. "Jollet sattunut huomaamaan, minä ja Gilbert olemme hyviä ystäviä. Hän kertoo mielellään orpokodin nimen, jos säästyy siten siltä vaivalta, jonka karkailevat pojat hänelle aiheuttavat."

Arthur nyökkäsi ja kulautti kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi. Francis oli oikeassa, kuten niin usein ennenkin. Nyt täytyi vain enää odottaa huomista.

Arthur käveli Franciksen edellä kohti harmaasta kivestä valettua rakennusta. Sora rapisi hänen maihinnousukenkiensä alla, ja vaikka Arthurin olemus väitti muuta, häntä hermostutti. Francis huomasi sen, mutta katsoi parhaaksi vaieta. Arthur ei yleensä tullut toimeen lasten kanssa, joten käveleminen lapsia täynnä olevaan taloon oli varmasti hermostuttavaa.

Arthur koputti oveen napakasti, ja hetkistä myöhemmin pitkä, rintava nainen avasi oven ja hymyili epäröiden tulijoille.

"Arthur Kirkland?" hän kysyi, ja Arthur nyökkäsi. Nainen hymyili hieman ja ojensi kätensä miehelle. "Olen Katyusha, orpokodin johtava hoitaja. Seuratkaa minua, vien teidät kaksosten huoneeseen."

Arthur ja Francis seurasivat vaaleahiuksista naista portaita pitkin toiseen kerrokseen, ja nurkkaan sijoitettuun pieneen kahden hengen huoneeseen. Francis oli selvittänyt edellisiltana kaiken tarpeellisen; poika, jolle Arthur oli luovuttanut nahkatakkinsa, oli nimeltään Alfred, ja tämän hiljaisempi veli oli Matthew. Pojilla oli ikää yksitoista vuotta, joten (Arthurin kauhuksi) pojat olivat alle kymmenen vuotta Arthuria nuorempia. Franciksen mielestä se oli lähinnä huvittavaa.

Kaksikko astui sisään auringon valossa kylpevään huoneeseen. Huoneen sisustus oli melko mitäänsanomaton; seiniä peittivät likaantuneen harmaat tapetit, ja huoneessa oli vain kaksi kapeaa sänkyä, pieni yöpöytämäinen lipasto sekä kaksiovinen vaatekaappi. Kun Arthur astui sisään, hän havaitsi ensimmäiseksi sängyillä istuvat pojat. Kumpikin käänsi katseensa tulijoihin, ja Francis sulki oven perässään. Ranskalaismies istahti Matthew'n vierelle ja hymyili rohkaisevasti pojan rutistaessa nalleaan entistä kovemmin. Francis puhutteli poikaa, ja sai tämän räpyttelemään violettiin taittuvan sinisiä silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Miksi näytät tuollaiselta?" Francis kysyi. Matthew vilkaisi veljeään, joka virnisti, ja vastasi sitten: "Yleensä kukaan ei huomaa minua."

"Ah, vai niin", Francis hymähti. Matthew yritti hymyillä arasti, mutta hymy hyytyi pian hänen ryhtyessään seuraamaan keskustelua. Arthur istahti varovasti Alfredin vierelle, ja sai pojalta katseen, joka huokui samanaikaisesti uteliaisuutta, ärtymystä ja riemua. Arthur ei ensin tahtonut keksiä mitään sanottavaa, mutta totesi lopulta: "Takkini sopii sinulle."

Alfred vilkaisi sänkynsä reunalla lojuvaa ruskeaa myttyä, ja käänsi sitten katseensa Arthuriin. Pojan ilme oli muuttunut luottavaisemmaksi ja hieman iloisemmaksi, kun tämä kiitti Arthuria.

"Minä, tuota", Arthur mutisi pörröttäen hitaasti takimmaisia hiuksiaan pohtiessaan seuraavia sanojaan. "Olen miettinyt, ja... Haluaisitteko tulla asumaan meille? Tarkoitan, me haluaisimme sitä kovasti. Teillä olisi varmasti parempi olla siellä kuin täällä. Mutta vain jos te haluatte."

Arthur jähmettyi paikoilleen, kun Alfred hyppäsi riemusta kiljaisten halaamaan tätä, ja huusi samalla: "Tietysti haluamme! Huippua!" Arthur katsahti lähes apua anovasti Francikseen, joka naurahti heleästi, vilkaisi lempeästi Matthew'ta ja lähti sitten hoitamaan "paperisotaa" alakertaan. Arthur lupasi tulla hetken päästä perästä, ja irroitti varovasti Alfredin itsestään.

"No, tuota", hän mutisi nousten seisomaan. "Pakatkaahan sitten. Tulemme hakemaan teidät, kun olemme saaneet virallistettua huoltajuutenne, tai jotain. Nähdään."

"Näkemiin, Kirkland!" Alfred kiljahti. Arthur pysähtyi sekunnin murto-osan ajaksi oviaukkoon, vilkaisi sitten olkansä yli ja sanoi hieman hymyillen: "Sanokaa Arthur."

Alfred nyökkäsi kasvot hehkuen kuin keskipäivän aurinko, ja Arthur kiiruhti alakertaan allekirjoittamaan papereita Franciksen kanssa.

Muutama päivä myöhemmin kaikki oli hoidettu, ja Arthur seisoi orpokodin oviaukossa odottamassa kengännauhojaan solmivia poikia. Kummallakin oli reppuun pakattuna jokunen vaatekappale sekä muutama muu tavara, mutta paljoa he eivät omistaneet. Ainakaan ennen kuin saapuivat Arthurin talolle. Arthurin oli pakko naurahtaa poikien haltioituneille ilmeille, kun nämä astuvat suureen eteishalliin ja siitä peremmälle taloon. Arthur esitteli paikat heille, ja johdatti pojat lopuksi näille valmiiksi laitettuun huoneeseen.

Kaksosten suusta pääsi ihastunut huokaus, kun nämä näkivät huoneensa. Kummallekin oli varattu puolet suuresta, kaksiovisesta vaatekaapista, ja heille oli kummallekin laitettu parisängyn kokoinen vuode suuren ikkunan eri puolille. Huoneessa oli myös suuri puupöytä ja neljä tuolia, sekä monta laatikollista leluja, jotka Arthur ja Francis olivat pojille hankkineet. Osa niistä oli kaivettu ullakolta, ja osa ostettu kaupasta.

Francis hymyili lempeästi seuraillessaan huoneen tapahtumia. Arthurin kasvoja koristi niin onnellinen hymy, ettei Francis ollut uskoa sitä todeksi. Mutta ymmärsihän sen; Alfred ja Matthew, orpokodissa varttuneet pojat, olivat kaikessa viattomuudessaan suloinen näky, kun he juoksentelivat ympäri huonetta tutkaillen uutta kotiaan.

Pojat olivat tyytyväisiä yhteiseen huoneeseen, vaikka Arthur lupasikin järjestää heille omat huoneet, kunhan pojat kasvaisivat hieman. Itse asiassa pojat nukkuivat toisinaan samassa sängyssä, ja olivat kieltämättä yltiösuloinen näky nukkuessaan siinä vierekkäin saman peiton alla, käsi toisen kädessä ja Matthew halaten Kumajirouksi kutsumaansa pehmojääkarhua.

Kaksoset muuttivat elämää talossa huomattavasti. Taloon tuli enemmän vilinää, ja Arthur vei pojat jokaiselle keikalleen – Francis vahti heitä lavan sivussa. Pojat saivat myös Arthuriin eloa; mies nauroi, hymyili ja luki satuja, pelasi ja leikki poikien kanssa. Francis ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Arthuria niin onnellisena kuin niihin aikoihin. Eikä tulisi varmaan enää koskaan näkemäänkään.

Arthur katsahti siniselle kesätaivaalle. Francis istui kuistilla lukemassa lehteä ja Arthur istui takapihan nurmella nukkuvat kaksoset molemmin puolin itseään. Arthur vilkaisi nukkuvia poikia ja hymyili kääntäen sitten jälleen katseensa uusimpaan lauluunsa. Hän lisäsi vielä viimeiset sanat laulun loppuun ja asettui sitten makaamaan selälleen nurmelle.

Arthur sulki silmänsä ja hyräili hiljaa juuri kirjoittamaansa kappaletta.

_En koskaan olis' uskonut,  
>et näin voi käydä mullekin,<br>kun sinut näin ja hämmennyin,  
>maailmani mullistui.<br>Niin pieni ja suloinen,  
>viaton ja puhtoinen,<br>maailmalta julmalta sut pelastin._

_Kas kuin maailma,  
>on ihmeellinen!<br>Sitä koskaan tuntemaan mä opi en,  
>vaan haitanneeko tuo<br>kun kanssasi kulkea mä saan?_

_Ei se siihen jäänytkään,  
>ja siitä iloitsen.<br>Kun luokseni sut sain ja poikanain  
>sut kasvatin kuin veljeni<br>ja hymyäsi katsellen  
>totesin mä itsellein;<br>onnellinen oot mun seuranain!_

_Kas kuin maailma,  
>on ihmeellinen!<br>Sitä koskaan tuntemaan mä opi en,  
>vaan haitanneeko tuo<br>kun kanssasi kulkea mä saan?_

_Käsi kädessä,  
>kuin yhtä askelta,<br>kuljetaan me eteenpäin  
>ja tielle tälle loppua ei näy!<br>Kuin veli konsanaan,  
>sua suojelen, sen lupaan.<em>

_Kas kuin maailma,  
>on ihmeellinen!<br>Sitä koskaan tuntemaan mä opi en,  
>vaan haitanneeko tuo<br>kun kanssasi kulkea mä saan?_

_Sua lupaan suojella ja enkelisi olla,  
>täältä hamaan tulevaan<br>ja siitäkin vielä edespäin._

* * *

><p>P.S. Laulut ovat itse kirjoittamiani. ^^ Ja kommentit ovat tietenkin tervetulleita.<p> 


End file.
